fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo's Team Freaks/Episode 2: Epic Winter Olympic
|plot = The two teams will split into groups, with each of them will compete on games. |prev = A Not-Too-Warm Welcome |next = Son of a Beach!}} Epic Winter Olympic is the second episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks. The two teams are split into ten groups of four players (which makes four-on-four) in each specially designed game, most are the Winter Olympic Games, and the challenge is divided into five rounds for each two groups of four. The Team who wins the most games, wins the challenge. The Bonus Immunity is for the player who made the best performance. Part 1 Everyone in both Team rooms were peacefully sleeping, although Swampert woke up already because of the hot climate from outside, which made him to go to the beach. As he sneaked and before he even reach the door, a loud horn was blown by a Mad Deku, who then left after received a thumb up from Crazy Hand, and the ground had shaken up during the blown horn. Swampert had fallen on the floor, following to be squished by the falling Bowser, while the rest were brutally woken up. Ike was irritated about the noise and being suddenly woke up. After Bowser had got the flattened Swampert out of his frontal body, Ike opened the door and then saw Crazy Hand laughing so hard. :Ike: I don't even see what's so funny about that, Crazy Joker! In the Bursting Fists' room. :Sheriff: (Groans) This ain' softer than a loud rooster for sure... :Mr. Game & Watch: Blip...Blip...Blip... Mr. Game & Watch is twitching from the loud horn and tremor... :Inkling Girl: If that stupid Hand did it again, I will... :Viridi: Hold your breath, sissy. I don't think what you would do will make it easy. :Beruka: Mother of guitar...Talk about a morning alarm. :Darkrai: You know, I never used an alarm clock anyway. In the Stealth Arrows' room. :King Doo: (Panicked) Who the heck in the bulleyes made that sound!? :Drago: Alright, alright, calm down boy! I know that was immature but we need to deal with it if you want to stay! Burrrrn. :King Doo: (Start breathing) Yeah, well, I don't know if I can gather up more courage, but thanks. :Mallo: I guess Master Hand want us to meet him, but where? :Crazy Hand: Attention, Nintendudes! Please go to the balcony where Master Hand is waiting for all you! Hurry up, the challenge is going to be literally cold! Ho ho ho! :Villager: I believe I will have to put on my winter clothes. Later, at the balcony... :Master Hand: Everyone's here? Good. First things first, the challenge will take place on Frostbite Mountain. :Knucklemaster: Frostbite Mountain? Since when anything frosted does bite people? :Inkling Boy: Frostbite means a burn by excessive cold, dummy! :Knucklemaster: Oh, sorry. :Master Hand: Yes, although it only live up with it name for those who get into liquid water in there. Anyway, the challenge of the day will be based on the Winter Olympic Games. :Porky: (Confused) Winter Olympic Games? In a full summer!? :Master Hand: Yes. And please no more interruption, will ya? Good, now about it, each of the two teams will divide into five groups of four players, in the five four-on-four games, each game makes a round. There are five rounds, and the winning team will score one point for the round. The victorious team will be the one who made the best out of five rounds. :Crazy Hand: But the Penalized players must either wait a minute or have less chances for these games. I'll tell later when the Penalized players will get into their respective games! :Master Hand: Exactly. Now, the five Olympic games are...Hockey, Bobsled-Jump, Ski Racing, Curling-Bowling and last but not least, Snowball Fight! The contestants are silent, although most are surprised by the mention of Snowball Fight :Master Hand: Yes, I know Snowball is not an official Winter Olympic Game, but it is still a winter game, right? Most seems to agreed, while the rest had just shrugged or doesn't seems to care. :Master Hand: Good! Now to the Frostbite Mountain, Hockey Ices! He snapped his fingers, which opened the same portal from before, absorbing every contestants before it teleported them to the Hockey Ices. ---- Game 1: Hockey :Master Hand: For the hockey game, we play traditional hockey game. Is everyone know how to play this game? :Link: Yes I do! I rarely play this game but I still studied a lot about it. The goal is to slap the puck to the net with a hockey stick, and...(the screen goes into fast forward)...although the minute will be set for five minutes and only one period in this case. :Crazy Hand: ...Wow. (Sincere) At least now I know more about Hockey pretty earlier than I thought. Ho ho. The other contestants are sleeping, although the two Smash Hands clapped themselves to wake them up. :Master Hand: Well then, now that he explain it all, we will assign the first two groups for this game; Link, Drago, Ike and Swampert will represent the Stealth Arrows, while Samus, Isaac, Impa and Goomba will represent the Burning Fist. Unfortunately for the latter team, since Isaac was penalized, he will have to wait one minute before going in the game. :Isaac: Oh, sweet mother of Sol Sanctum... :Crazy Hand: Alright, everyone! The selected players will go in the first challenge, while the rest of you will simply have to watch! Ho ho ha! Some minutes later, Link, Drago, Ike, Swampert, Samus, Impa and Goomba are on the ice field. Isaac have to wait one minute before he can get to the ice. Notable Events :5:00; Link had taken the puck from the start. He passed it to Swampert. :4:57; Swampert got the puck stolen by Samus. :However, Samus had difficult time to pass the puck, and the others attempt to get it back. At 4:00, Isaac is back on the ice, but have as much difficulty to get the puck with his stick as the others. Most of the slipped and flopped out, while few of them prefers to get the puck by letting goes at him/her. The public laughed at the beginning, but then they start to grew impatient and shout at them to hurry up. :Master Hand: Darn...the ice is too slippery today. :Crazy Hand: If this keep going, we gotta have to do an overtime. If that doesn't work, than it is a tie for this round! Hu hu... :1:52; Goomba had finally get the puck! He shoot...but he missed the net. :1:45; Drago got the puck and shoot at the opposing team's net at his turn...and this time he scores! 0-1 for Team Stealth Arrows! :One minute left! Ike got the puck, and shoot, but missed the nest. Isaac retrieved it back, and unlike Ike and, suddenly with all luck, he scores!! A tie of 1-1 for both Teams! :0:48; Swampert got the puck, he successfully passed it to Link, who got oh! Tackled by Impa! Goomba retrieve it and shoot, but the goalie Kritter blocked it and pass it to Swampert, who the Pokemon then shoot so hard, the goalie Kritter of the other team is so petrified, he fled, and the puck is on the net! Score!! Team Stealth Arrows leads again with a score of 1-2! :0:19; The pressure is heavy for the Team Bursting Fists! Goomba take the puck, but got it stolen by Ike! He shoot but the Kritter block it! However, that Kritter didn't caught it which allowed Drago an attempt to retrieve it, but missed the opportunity. The Kritter passed it to Goomba, who is more determinated than ever...and this time his shot worked! Score!! Another tie with a 2-2! And time out! Wait...a tie!? Then it is time for the overtime~! :OT 1:00; Goomba got the puck again, passed through the opponents and oh my gosh he scored just after some seconds passed!! Team Bursting Fists had won 3-2 in an overtime! :Goomba: Wow! I-I did it! I should be in a Mario Sport game after all! Link, Ike, Swampert and Drago, shocked and discouraged, had dropped their jaws, the latter two being more cartoonist. :Bowser: (Eyes widened) Now that's suddenly a shocker...especially from one of my troopers! The other Stealth Arrows members had sadly agreed. Bursting Fists lead the challenge with 1-0. ---- :Master Hand: Well, talk about some amazing Hockey match! Well, despite a technical difficulty, but at least it didn't ended in a tie. :Crazy Hand: (Holding a big microphone) Goomba, how did you feel about making your team to win the first round? :Goomba: It was fantastic! I never been done such a miracle! I did not scored once, but twice, and now can't really express my words about how much I am excited! :Crazy Hand: Take it easy! It was certainly a heroic tie-breaking action, but the challenge is not over yet! :Master Hand: That's right! The second game will be Bobsled-Jump! ---- Bobsled-Jump :Master Hand: For this game, the second group of each teams will be; Jirachi, Queen Sectonia, Slurpuff and Meta Knight for the Stealth Arrows, and Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby, Sheriff and Viridi for the Bursting Fists! :Jirachi: Oh...What high a high altitude we are! The speed must be insane with such curve, too! :Meta Knight: It is a good thing that the bobsleds have a safety belt, provided with a sport helmet. :Viridi: Hopefully those helmets will let my hair to fit in those, or else I will screams "darn it"! :Master Hand: Attention, players! The goal will be to get as far as possible from the jumping base with your bobsled! Each player have only one chance, so do not screw up in this one! :Sheriff: I wouldn't want the cold hair to freeze my whiskers during the slide! Team Bursting Fists' turn :Viridi had slide first. She slide fast, but soon after that, the bobsled had gone out-of-control and forced to the left in a second and goes right at the banners, thus Viridi had failed and had made no distance. She gave a big scowl at her laughing opponents. :Sheriff's turn. He slide fast in his bobsled, and this time, he goes high, yelled a loud "Yeehah!" before landing from a distance of 162 meters. :Mr. Game & Watch's turn. He had ridden in the bobsled, and as it jumps from the base...he scores better then Sheriff, with 175 meters! :Kirby was the last of the four. He rode the bobsled, and as he screams in joy, he landed at 174 meters from the base. Just one less meter than Mr. Game & Watch's at that! :The highest score was 175 meters, scored by Mr. Game & Watch. Team Stealth Arrows' turn :Jirachi was the first to take on the game. However, she slide too fast and the bobsleigh derails from the track, ended up to jump out of the track. Disqualification for Jirachi. :Queen Sectonia's turn. Unlike Jirachi, she had successfully slide through the track and then the bobsleigh had jumped then landed on 132 meters away from the base. Sectonia was not happy with the score. :Slurpuff's turn. She slide in her bobsled, jumped from the base and scored a wonderful distance of 244 meters away from base! Since the highest score of Team Bursting Fists' is beaten, the Team Stealth Arrows had won the round. :Since his team wins by default, Meta Knight do not have to slide through the bobsled. He congratulated Slurpuff for her performance, nonetheless. The challenge is tied in 1-1 so far. ---- :Master Hand: Now that's a real long jumping distance of Bobsled-Jump! The two team are on a tie with 1-1! :Crazy Hand: Slurpuff, how's the insane long jump had made you? He he! :Slurpuff: Nothing but frozen furs right now, but I'm glad to make my team to win this round! :Crazy Hand: That's a fr-r-r-r-r-osting feeling right here! Ha ha ha! :Master Hand: Well, now that we completed the two first games. Three more left, and we will see more...after the break! Part 2 End of commercial sequences. :Master Hand: Welcome back to Nintendo's Team Freaks, Episode 2! We are now ready for the third game of the challenge; the Ski Racing! The game is simple; one of your teammate have to cross the finish line first. Oh wait, it is not that simple! We added up obstacles, items and Power-Ups to make the race more extreme! How could we be video game characters if we don't do risky stunts? :King Doo: I-I hope I will not get in this race! :Crazy Hand: Don't worry, you won't! He he-- :Master Hand: Bad news, Crazy. He will. :King Doo: Oh no! Well, I wouldn't wanted to be Penalized neither, so...I'll have no choice. (Gulp) :Crazy Hand: Egad...I should check the group list next time...haw haw! :Master Hand: Alright, let's proceed for the third group of each teams...Darkrai, Mad Piano, Helmaroc King and Inkling Girl will play for Team Bursting Fists, and Deoxys, Bowser, King Doo and Knucklemaster for the Team Stealth Arrows. :Bowser: I love snowboard better, but then, that track doesn't really scares me! :Darkrai: It doesn't scares me neither...but we better not get careless in that. :Master Hand: Alright! Now get to the starting line with the rental skis...they have very good quality and regenerate when broken, but don't lose them! By the way, Deoxys, since you was penalized, you have to wait five seconds after the referee said go, understand? :Deoxys: Not a problem, man. All the eight racers were moved behind the starting line...except Knucklemaster, who needed clear instruction for the guidance. :Space Pirate: Alright, sirs and lady, are you ready? On your mark, get set...go! Notable Events :Inkling Girl had tackled King Doo, which sended him into a slippery ice track. :King Doo: Hey!! Help me! Oh no-o-o-o-o-o-o! :During the time, five seconds had passed and Deoxys can start to slide. :Fortunately, he ended up fine and he broke through an Item Box, which he had obtained a Mini Mushroom. He threw it at Mad Piano, but the latter one dodged it and the Mini Mushroom was about to hit Helmaroc King, who then dodged at his turn and the Mini Mushroom ended up to land on Goomba, who shrunk down into mini-size. :Goomba: Hey!! Watch out with that! :King Doo: Oh ho...sorry. :Darkrai had avoided the other ice track, and tackled the upcoming Deoxys. The latter one became irritated, shift into Attack form, and tackled Darkrai back, causing the Dark-Type Pokemon to get out of bound. :Mad Piano had avoided and passed Deoxys, who obtainted an Item that contained a Boo. The Boo make Deoxys invisible and passed through Mad Piano, much of the latter one's surprise. :Knucklemaster had taken the lead. He sees Mad Piano and tackled him with his fist, which unfortunately, the latter one broke an Item Box and obtained another Mini Mushroom. He tried to throw it at Deoxys but fails. :Inkling Girl had gone out of bound by accidentally get through a curved panels! Good thing that snow are not humid in here! :The finishing line is not too far! Bowser, unfortunately, fall out of his skis as he was too distracted by the goal line. He get up afterward but get in lower positions. :Deoxys had take the lead, while Darkrai, at his turn, got collided with Knucklemaster. The two ended up to fall. :Darkrai, however, who refused to gave up, pushed himself at amusing force that send him so fast, not even Deoxys didn't saw him passing through! And he had crossed the finish line!! And as he cannot stop, he ended up to collide at the finish banner. :Deoxys: What-- Hey, what is that black bullet!? :Darkrai: It was me, bozo! (Waved his hand at the others) :Deoxys: ...I should put myself into Speed form... Team Bursting Fists lead the challenge with 2-1. ---- :Master Hand: Good grief! That was some catch-up! Who ever expected that coming? :Crazy Hand: Well, well! Darkrai, how do you feel by crossing the finish line so fast? Ho ho! :Darkrai: It was...speedy. I did not thought that I reached the finish line that quick...Well, at least our team is leading right now. :Crazy Hand: Well, for your safety, don't do that at home! (faced the camera) And it goes for you too, viewers. Hi hi-- Seriously. :Master Hand: Thank you, Crazy Hand. The forth game will be Curling-Bowling. ---- Curling-Bowling :Master Hand: The Curling-Bowling, as the name indicate it, combines both Curling and Bowling games into one, and the goal is to throw a rock at the pins. A Slime from the Golden Sun series throw a literal rock instead of a rounded object of the same name. :Master Hand: No, not that stone! The thing with the handle! The rightful type of stone with the handle slides through, with three Shy Guys swipe the floors with the curling brooms, and the stone made a strike by knocking out ten large pins. :Master Hand: Much better. Anyway, the players for this round will be Ness, Mario, Villager and Porky for the Team Bursting Fists, and Balloon Fighter, Kine, Salvo and Stallord for the Team Stealth Arrows. Unlike traditional Bowling, each strike will give 20 points while each spares will make 15 points. :Crazy Hand: Give those pins a good strike! He he he! :Mario: Lets-a-go! Well, uh...who will give directions? :Porky: Let me handle this; by steadily getting at a bit or right of the first pin and enough forces, it has one of the best ways to score a strike. :Stallord: Uh ho...With the smart boys out there, we are going to lose for sure... :Kine: I will not conclude immediately if I were you. We should just work together and we should be fine. 10-Ends :End 1; Bursting Fists had made a strike, scoring 20, while Stealth Arrows had only taken down 9 of the pins on the first try, although they pinned down the last pin in their second try, and thus scored 15. 20-15 for Bursting Fists. :End 2; Bursting Fists had made another strike, while Stealth Arrows, thanks to Stallord's discouraging words, had only pinned down three pins the first turn, and another three, scoring a total of 6. 40-21 for the Fists. :End 3; The Fists are were lucky this time; they only pinned down three pins, and then two more, making five points. The Arrows had pinned down 6, but then completely missed their second shot. 46-27 for the Fists. :End 4; The Fists had knocked out nine pins, and they handled the last one, making a spare. The Arrows also pinned out nine, and had their own spare at their turn. 61-42 for the Fists. :End 5; The Fists had pinned down nine of these again, but whoa! They missed their second shot! The Arrows had also pinned down nine, and also missed! 70-51 for the Fists. :Wario (in the audience): Well then, they sure do missed- :Inkling Girl: Quiet, you bugger! :Honchkrow: Yeah, you could distract them. :Wario: Oh, sorry...I just try to refer what does it means... :End 6; The Fists had only pinned one single pin. They try again but oh! They missed them! The Arrows had only pinned down three, then six more, which makes nine. 71-60 for the Fists. :End 7; The Fists had pinned down four, and then three more, which makes seven. The Arrows had made six, and then another three, which makes another nine. 78-69 for the Fists. The Arrows seems to catching up! :End 8; The Fists had only pinned one again, and missed! The Arrows had pinned down seven, and then they spared for fifteen points! 79-84 for the Arrows! :Mario: What? Mama Mia! This can't be true! :Ness: Take it easy. We only have two more ends left. We better make two more strikes for an ensured victory! :Salvo: Wow! We did somehow score more than them! Are we lucky or what? :Balloon Fighter: Maybe, but they might try harder. Lets be careful with it! :End 9; The Fists did pinned down nine of the pins, and then taken down the last one for a spare. The Arrows had also pinned down nine and then hit the last one at their turn. 94-99 :End 10; The Fists had only pinned one again, and then four, making five. They would lost nonetheless unless if the Arrows had missed two shots which is unlikely. The Arrows pinned five, then missed, but they won anyway with a score of 99-104. The challenge is tied with a score of 2-2. :Sheriff: Doggon' my whiskers! How the opponents had managed to caught up? :Slurpuff: Our team had screwed up a bit...maybe we are not lucky for this round. :Meta Knight: Wow, I thought that we will lose this round and the whole challenge. Looks like the Fists' bookworm and his fellows relied too much on accuracy and too little on how fast could the stone go... :Ike: True that! It was not easier than pushing a snowman so hard... A Chilly had noticed and freezes him. :Chilly: Watch your mouth, buster! :Mallo: I hope that he will not catch a fever after thawing away... ---- :Master Hand: Well, that was a bit disappointing for me. The Bursting Fists were leading, but then they screwed up a bit which allowed the Stealth Arrows to catch up and win this round. :Crazy Hand: Well, well, well! Looks like you got a lucky round won, otherwise the other team will dominate the challenge! How would you say about this? Ho ho ho. :Salvo: We are lucky, that's all I can say! We better win the next round if we want to win a challenge again! Say, you looked soft for a floating glove... Salvo attempt to nuzzle Crazy Hand, who burst out in laughter. :Crazy Hand: Ha ha ha ha ho ho ho! Stop now, you rascal-- Oh he he he he! Okay, okay, that was cutesy from you but keep it later. Ho ho ho ho! :Master Hand: Uh...okay...well, lets get into the final round already! ---- Final Round! Snowball Fight! :Master Hand: Welcome to the Snowball Fight, the last game of the challenge! This decisive round will determinate who will win this challenge! Will the Bursting Fists will win this time, or will the Stealth Arrows will gather the glory again? Lets found out! Now for the players, it will be Beruka, Rowlet, Chibi Robo and Inkling Boy for the Bursting Fists, and Mallo, R.O.B., Honchkrow and Marx will play for the Stealth Arrows. :Crazy Hand: Oh boy, Snowball Fight! (Short laugh) Alright, the goal of the game is to throw snowballs at your opponents. Each of you have five hit points, and the damage will be determinated by how many snowballs you got hit by and also how hard it was thrown. If you ran our of it, you are out! There are also Item Boxes to catch to get one of the six Items; an Ice Missile, a Green Shell, a Reflector from the Star Fox series, an Oran Berry to heal two hit points, a Mega Mushroom and last but not least, the Smash Ball so you can perform your own special throw! :Master Hand: The winning team will be the one who defeated all of the opponents of the other team. Good throwing! :Marx: Oh boy, snowball fight! I love it! He he heh! :R.O.B.: I hope the melted snow will not go through my circular systems... :Rowlet: And I could get hurt a lot since the snow tend to be Ice-Type! :Inkling Boy: Speaking of melting, if it turns into water, I could be killed and then regenerate! :Master Hand: In case you would reacted to snow in a good or bad way, we actually uses a special kind of snow that is soft, not cold and will never melt. No need to worried about it. :Inkling Boy: I hope it wouldn't! Notable Actions :Rowlet had hit Mallo who lost four HP. Danger! :Mallo had caught back a snowball thrown by Beruka. He threw it back at Chibi Robo and the latter one got hit fortunately, he got only hit for one HP. :Beruka: (Worried) Chibi Robo! Are you alright? :Chibi Robo: Do not worry! I am still fine! :Inkling Boy had hit Marx and made four damage. Danger for Marx! :Mallo had hit Inkling Boy and he loses only one point. :Beruka: (Still worried) Inkling Boy! :Inkling Boy: I'm okay but...hey! It really doesn't melt! And a bit soft too! :Inkling Boy decide to counterattack at Mallo, but he missed. :Honchkrow attempt to threw multiple snowballs at Beruka, but she dodged them all. :Mallo hide himself, seeing that he doesn't threw real good and try to make more ammunition. :R.O.B. had hit Rowlet which cost the Grass starter three HP. :Rowlet: Ouch!! Now that hurt! :Beruka: Well then, time to teach them the hard way! :Honchkrow picked an Item Box which contain an Ice Missile, and shoot a snowball with an Ice Missile shoved inside to hit Rowlet, but the latter one dodged. :Rowlet: Ooh! Now that is a freezing trouble! :Honchkrow, discouraged, had caught back a snowball thrown by Inkling Boy and hit him back for three HP. Danger! :Inkling Boy: Oh no!! :Beruka: I'll say! I must do something! :Rowlet had picked an Item Box which contains a Reflector. He will use it at any time, but he cannot obtain another one until the Reflector is used. :Chibi Robo had dodged R.O.B.'s snowball, who the former one had no idea where it came from. :Inkling Boy had dodged at his turn another snowball from R.O.B., the latter one felt bad but brace himself. :Chibi Robo hide himself with relative ease, thanks to his small size. :Rowlet had dodged Marx's snowball. :Marx: Come on, you evasive punks! He heh! :Honchkrow had picked an Item Box which contains...a Smash Ball! His Special Throw is Dark Pulse Snowball, and as he aimed at Inkling Boy, and it hit! Inkling Boy is out! :Inkling Boy: Aaagh-- (Splat!) :Beruka: Inkling Boy! No! Why you little crow...I'll show you mean business as you asked for troubles! (She looks furious!) :Chibi Robo: Oh ho... :Honchkrow: Pardon me, but I don't want to disappoint my teammates! :Honchkrow had dodged a snowball from Chibi Robo. :Chibo Robo decide to hide himself again. :R.O.B. had dodged the snowball from the angry Beruka. :R.O.B.: Eek! That was close... :Rowlet will also hide himself. :Marx: What's the matter? Scared now? Well, this is boring from you! :R.O.B. dodged another one from Beruka. :R.O.B.: Yelp! Do something, boys! :Chibi Robo had dodged a snowball from R.O.B., the former one was just taking a peek. :Marx got hit by Beruka's snowball which cost him four HP. He is out! :Marx: Owowowow! That hurt!! :R.O.B.: Eek! :Honchkrow: She really is angry... :R.O.B. threw a snowball at Beruka and cost her 3 HP. :Beruka: Alright, playtime over, Bursting Fists! :R.O.B. had missed Rowlet. The latter one was still hidden anyway... :Honchkrow got bombarded by the now attacking Rowlet and is taken out in one hit! Honchkrow is out! :Honchkrow: Sqwack! How!? :Rowlet: Must be a lucky shot! He he he! :Marx: (On the retired-players chairs) Uh ho...this is not good! We might be buried in snow! :Mallo: You said it! :Chibi Robo had hit R.O.B. for another five HP! R.O.B. is out at his turn! :R.O.B.: Oh no... :Marx: What!? :Mallo: Eep! We are going to lose! :Beruka: That's what you naughty boys get! :Chibi Robo had dodged a snowball from Mallo. :Chibi Robo decide to pick an Item Box which contain another Smash Ball! He turns into a titan-like version of him (from Zip-Lash) and threw a handful of snowballs at Mallo, who got hit by multiple snowballs and is out! Mallo got burried in snow thanks to Chibi Robo's special throw. Mallo is heard muffled. :Meta Knight: You ain't kidding about getting buried in snow, Marx, which is indeed Mallo's literal case. :Bowser: Whatever you said! Let's get him out of there. :Queen Sectonia: Goodness...this is awkward. Bowser and King Doo tried to pull out Mallo, and succeed. :Mallo: Thanks guys! At least it is not really cold for a special snow! :Isaac: Wow! Talk about a one-sided battle. :Helmaroc King: Wait...if we win this round...then-- :Announcer: Victory is for Team Bursting Fists! Team Bursting Fists had won the challenge with a score of 3-2! ---- :Master Hand: Congratulations, Team Bursting Fists! What a challenge I tell you! Now that we made it, how about that we give the MVP from the either team? :Crazy Hand: The judges agreed that the MVP will be...drum rolls! (Cue drum rolls) Honchkrow, for being an active and really skilled snowball fighter...despite being instantly knocked out by Rowlet! :Honchkrow: You have my thanks! Although I did dislike getting eliminated that quick... :Master Hand: Alright, now...back at home! At the center... :Master Hand: Alright. We are now at the Penalty Ceremony. Here are those who are in the danger zone... *Jirachi; poor performance. *Samus; doesn't trust her teammates enough. *Stallord; unreliable teammate. *Link; a bit too talkative during the match, which distract his teammates. *Mr. Game & Watch; despite his good performance, his voters sees him as a threat. *Kirby; unknown reasons, but some seems want you to get better. :Crazy Hand: And the two Penalized players are...Mr. Game & Watch and Link! :Master Hand: As Honchkrow was not targeted, he gain a bonus point. :Link: What? But--but--but-- :Swampert: No but, Link! I know that you are talkative outside of your portrayal, but please, don't talk that much during the challenge! :King Doo: No offense but...it's kinda true, Link. Link scowls, then leave a sigh. :Link: I understand. Mr. Game & Watch beeped hard out of shock, but then headed down as he feel that he played too hard. :Mario: Its-a-okay, Mr. Game & Watchie. Just don't-a push yourself too hard on challenges. Mr. Game & Watch nodded as he understands. :Inkling Girl: Yeah, but I will! The others had stared at her. :Inkling Girl: (Turns a bit nervous) I mean I will try harder too, not to the point of injuring myself or even get dead and then respawn! She left a sincere smile, although some were still suspicious about her. :Master Hand: Alright! Looks like that the two teams had each one victory! See you all tomorrow for the next challenge! :Crazy Hand: Yup! See ya, athletic buckaroos! He he he! Bursting Fists room. :Isaac: Whew! I am glad that I am not targeted this time! :Beruka: True, but about the Snowball Fight...I was just worried that they got hurt. :Inkling Boy: That's nothing! Sure, I splatted but it's only because I ran out of HP! :Rowlet: Yeah! And then we made them payback! :Beruka: Well...Thank you boys. :Inkling Girl: Well it is not like-- :Mario: Mama Mia, Girl! What's-a the matter with you!? :Samus: Don't you know that you could also be voted shall you get too rude with the others? :Inkling Girl: C'mon guys! This is a competition! There's no need to take it easy to our opponents! :Goomba: Not a reason to be rough with us too! I noticed that you really want to win, but you better respect us if you want to be eligible for the finale! :Viridi: Yeah, even I find your behavior quite harsh! :Inkling Girl: Alright, alright! But I will warn you; I will do this for money and fashion! Don't let me down, Boy! Inkling Boy doesn't seems to be optimistic with Inkling Girl at the moment. :Inkling Boy: Frankly, I have some doubts, if you ask me. Stealth Arrows' room. :Drago: Dang it, boys! They showed us, that is for sure! :Bowser: Good grief...I think I need a hot bath right now... :Jirachi: Have you gotten cold? :Bowser: You betcha-- Ah...Achooo!! Bowser had sneezed in front of Queen Sectonia, the latter one ended up being furious. :Queen Sectonia: Eugh! You disgusting Koopa! (Pushed Bowser and rushed at the bathroom) Out of my way! Out of my way! :Ike: Uh...What's the matter with her? :Marx: She don't like getting gross stuff, like getting sneezed at... :Meta Knight: And Marx learned the hard way when he threw a fake goo at her. :Marx: (Angered) Hey! :Swampert: Everyone, stay away from him! Bowser, you better go for the nursery! :Bowser: Why-- Achooo!! :Kine: Gesundheit! Look, your cold could be contagious and we could be fallen cold too. I'll inform Master Hand about it. :Bowser: Oh...If it to avoid you guys from getting cold next, I'll go for there. Thanks guys. :Crazy Hand (enter the room): What's with the racket? And why Sectonia had stormed into the bathroom? :Deoxys: Bowser becomes sick, and sneezed at her without meaning too. :Marx: Yeah, and this is honestly not a pretty sight when she is angry! (shudders) Brr! :Crazy Hand: Oh, drat! We can't let him play on a challenge tomorrow in that state! I'll warn Master Hand, and Bowser, get to the nursery ASAP! This means As Soon As Plausible! :Meta Knight: Actually, it is "As Soon As Possible", Crazy Hand. :Crazy Hand: Oh! Whatever, just hurry up! He he! (Leaves the room) ---- :Master Hand: After a little...sudden outcome...we decide to delay the next challenge until Bowser will get better enough to take on it. We are sorry for the inconvenience. See you at the next episode of Nintendo's Team Freaks-- :Bowser (heard from far away): Achtooom!! The house is shaken by Bowser's powerful sneeze. :Master Hand: Uh...Gesundheit. Oh boy...that's a living thing. End of Episode 2. Category:Nintendo's Team Freaks